


Drive Me Crazy

by Lakerae



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Meet-Cute, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakerae/pseuds/Lakerae
Summary: Chizuru needs to pass her driver's license test, but the devilishly handsome instructor may be a distraction.





	1. License to Flirt

Ooh, Chizuru was in trouble. It was embarrassing enough to be 25 and getting her driver’s license for the first time, and of course, her instructor had to be fine as hell.

“Yukimura, Chizuru?” His voice was smooth like silk. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she wobbled her way toward the dark-haired man, nearly tripping on her own feet. Not a good first impression. She braced herself for the fall, arms out and ready to hit the ground, but instead fell into soft arms.

“Oh, shit!” she blurted, covering her mouth with both hands, realizing what she just said. “I’m so sorry!” She tilted her head up—big mistake. The man’s eyes sparkled like rare purple gems. Handsome was not good enough to describe him. He was ethereal, out-of-this-world kind of beautiful, and nose-bleed inducing.

“It’s okay. I understand this test makes everyone nervous. Relax, it won’t take long.”

“How long is long?” Please say forever, Chizuru repeated in her head.

“If it’s less than five minutes, you failed.”

“Oh, I guess I should drive slow then,” Chizuru said, flashing a bright smile at him. She giggled nervously, laughing at her own joke. She caught a tiny curl on his lips, and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest with glee. “Can I at least know my executioner’s name?” Chizuru’s confidence went through the roof. She no longer felt nervous, catching another smile on the instructor’s lips.

“Hijikata. But if you pass, I’ll let you call me Toshi.”

Holy shit. Was he flirting back with her? She quickly turned her face away from him, hiding the blush that was likely forming on her face right now.

“Are you ready, Miss Yukimura?”

Chizuru nodded fervently and gave him two thumbs up like a dork.

Five minutes later, the tires squealed as Chizuru parked the car. She dropped her head on the steering wheel, honking the horn with her forehead. “I massively failed, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did.” He didn’t mince words—it was harsh, but dammit, it was another good quality to add to his perfect list.

Chizuru opened her door and couldn’t wait to go home and cry.

“Wait,” Hijikata commanded. He took out his wallet and handed Chizuru a business card.

“With my help, I’m sure you’ll pass with flying colors next time. Call me and let’s schedule a date.” His eyes went wide, and a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. He cleared his throat like he had said something wrong. “I mean, schedule an appointment. For lessons.”

Words failed her at the moment, and Chizuru responded with two thumbs up.


	2. Flat Tires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chizuru gets a flat tire and calls Hijikata for help.

“I didn’t know who else to call,” Chizuru lied through her teeth. She had a long list of people who would rush to help her. Hell, she was a card-carrying AAA member with free towing services. But she called Hijikata–ahem, Toshi–instead.

She glanced at her phone, Sen’s number flashing on her screen, and she immediately sent it to voicemail. W _here are you?_

_I got a flat tire, don’t worry, I’m good._   She stuffed her phone back into her purse. Their Netflix and chill would have to wait for this one.

“I’m really sorry for bothering you, Toshi,” Chizuru said sincerely. She did feel guilty. A part of her felt embarrassed for using an emergency as an excuse to see him and a part of her felt lame for doing so. After two weeks of driving lessons and finally passing her test, she never got the nerve to ask him out. At least offer him some coffee, you big dummy, she said to herself.

“It’s partially my fault, Chizuru,” Hijikata grunted, his strong arms cranking the jack to lift the car. Did he have to wear that tight black t-shirt? The answer to that was a hard yes. Chizuru’s eyes fixated on his bulging biceps, her mind wandering for a moment and imagined herself engulfed in his arms. “Chizuru?” Hijikata cleared his throat, and Chizuru snapped her attention to his face.

“Sorry, what?” She shook her head a few times like she was waking up from a nap. Goddamn, she forgot where she was again.

“I said this is partially my fault. I should’ve checked your tire pressures after your last lesson.” He was removing the tire and replacing it with the spare, his hands covered in soot and dirt. Chizuru wanted his hands all over her, paint her pale skin with the black mess.

“No, no. It’s not your fault at all. I should have been driving more carefully instead of hitting the curbs and sides of the streets.” Chizuru admitted she was a terrible driver. It was a miracle she even got her license.

“Take this car into a shop tomorrow. I know a guy who can give you a discount on tires.” Using his jeans, he wiped his hands a few times, grease and grime all over the blue. Hijikata made dirt look sexy, and Chizuru imagined herself being raked by his long fingers.

He popped her trunk and placed the old tire in the back, putting all the tools away as well. “Call me when you get home, okay? I want to make sure you made it back safely.”

Chizuru’s cheeks burned like the hot engine inside a running car. All the dirty thoughts she had about him were replaced with something more romantic… or endearing, perhaps? Her heart thumped a bit faster as the awkward silence continued between them.

“Thank you, Toshi,” she finally said. He was walking back to his car, and he turned around to give her a small nod. She chased after him, one hand reaching out to stop him. “Can I please take you out for dinner? Coffee? McDonald’s? You came out here to help me, it’s the least I can do.”

Hijikata closed the distance, taking slow steps to meet her in the middle. He buried his hands in his pockets, his eyes dropped to the floor in a shy manner. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“But I feel so bad…” Her eyes stared at the ground, and she was afraid to look at him. A rough finger grazed beneath her chin, lifting her gaze to meet violet eyes. She could hear her heart pounding, her face blazing red—she thought she was on fire.

“I don’t want you to go out with me out of obligation,” he said softly, his lips close enough she could taste each word he fanned out. She tilted her head back, holding her breath in as she stared back at him.

“Toshi, it’s not out of…” she couldn’t finish her thought. He crashed his lips into hers, kissing her tenderly. With one hand cradling her head and the other at the small of her back, he pulled her in to deepen the kiss.

“I’ll pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow. Like hell I’m letting you drive.”


	3. A Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chizuru and Hijikata finally go on a date. And guess who interrupts their dinner? (Warning: sexual content)

Taking off her cardigan, Chizuru sat down across the table from Hijikata.

“This restaurant is so fancy,” Chizuru said brightly, placing her two hands underneath her chin. The candlelight reflected in her eyes, and for a moment, Hijikata was caught off guard.

His eyes wandered to her bare shoulders as Chizuru lifted the spaghetti straps that fell down. God, he wanted to rip those thin straps and take her right then and there… on the table.

“You look beautiful, Chizuru. Absolutely gorgeous.” Hijikata reached for Chizuru, his hand pushing their empty glassware to the side. He needed to touch her, even if it was a small part of her body, and even if only for a moment. His finger grazed the soft fold of her elbow, sending a bolt of lightning to his groin.

Chizuru giggled uncontrollably, batting her eyelashes at the speed of light, hiding her nervousness around Hijikata. The waiter cleared his throat, standing next to their table for God knows how long.

“Are we ready to order?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow like he was accusing them of something. Chizuru subconsciously laid her hand on top of Hijikata’s, turning her gaze to the waiter.

“Could you give us another minute? I totally spaced out right now and forgot to look at the menu.” She turned back to look at Hijikata, flashing him a bright smile that reached her eyes. Hijikata’s heart raced, feeling his cheeks burn into a blush, as he locked his purple eyes with her brown ones. He would die a happy man if her face was the last thing he saw.

“Sure, take your time,” the waiter snapped, letting out an annoyed huff.

“Ooh, could you bring more breadsticks?” Chizuru asked, stuffing a piece of bread in her mouth, not in a sexy way, but like she had been starving for a day. The waiter nodded, giving her an awkward smile that couldn’t hide the contempt behind his eyes.

“Of course.” And the waiter turned his back, giving the two some space.

Chizuru retracted her hand from Hijikata, grabbing the menu and opening it up. Hijikata’s fingers grasped at air, letting go too soon for his heart. He kept his gaze on Chizuru, watching her scan through the menu like a kid at a candy shop. He truly could stare at her forever, but his stomach had other plans for him—growling for attention. He finally grabbed the menu, lifting it in front of him, but keeping it below his eyes so he could continue to stare at his date.

“Mm, roasted duck sounds tasty,” she said, biting a finger as she contemplated. “What are you getting?”

Hijikata flicked his eyes at the menu, and he nearly choked when he read the price.  _Holy shit, that’s expensive,_ he thought. He adjusted his tie, loosening it because he couldn’t breathe just now.

“You know, these fancy places tend to dry out their meat. I bet their roast duck would taste shitty compared to Golden Chopsticks over at Main Street.” He wasn’t lying. They had the juiciest roasted duck for twenty bucks—a third of the price than this French restaurant was charging. Why he had suggested this place instead was a mystery to him.

“Oh, my God, I love that place! We should totally bail and go there instead,” Chizuru suggested, closing the menu shut. There goes his heart again, taking a flight in his chest, impressed by Chizuru once more. So she wasn’t the type who wanted to be wined and dined at expensive places.

“You continue to surprise me, Chizuru.” He lightly chuckled, taking a sip of his water. “You don’t think it’s lowbrow to eat all the breadsticks and just leave?”

“Lowbrow?” Chizuru laughed dramatically. “It’s how they get you, you know. Forcing you to order because you ate their free suck-ass breadsticks.”

“Suck-ass? You ate the whole batch!” Hijikata teased, pushing the empty bowl toward her. They both laughed, playing a game of tug-of-war with the bread bowl.

“Ahem.” A clearing of throat interrupted their play. Chizuru gasped at the tall blonde man, and Hijikata immediately saw the fear in her eyes. Hijikata watched them look at each other with familiarity, and he could feel the negative vibes exuding out of the man.

“Are you our new waiter? We’re both ready to order now,” Hijikata said with a bite, earning a harsh look from the man.

“I’m not your servant, asshat.”

Standing up (and keeping his cool), Hijikata reached out his hand cordially, puffing out his chest like a silverback gorilla. “My apologies. You looked like one of these uppity waiters here.”

“Fuck off,” the man replied, slapping Hijikata’s hand away, then turned his gaze back at Chizuru. “You seem to have downgraded your dating life, Chizuru. You’re slumming it now with this cretin here?” He pointed his thumb toward Hijikata.

“Chikage, please don’t do this right now.” Chizuru turned to face Hijikata, her expression less scared but still hinting at caution. “It’s okay, Toshi. I’m sure Chikage was just leaving.”

“I was not, but thanks for assuming.” The man squared up as he stood in his place, puffing out his chest as well. He was slightly taller than Hijikata, but his build was not quite muscular as him.

Hijikata leaned closer to him, grabbing his arm to pull him closer. “You should leave right now, or I can escort you outside,” he whispered, tightening his grip. “And you wouldn’t want that in front of our pretty friend, would you?”

Chikage pulled his arm back, rubbing it like he was removing dirt off his sleeve. “Touch me again and I’ll...”

“Excuse me, sir, will you be joining this table?” The waiter had interrupted the two men, darting his eyes back and forth at them. “I can pull up a chair...”

“No need! I was just leaving.” He looked over to Chizuru again, whose face had softened and relaxed. “Chizuru, I...”

“Bye.” With one hand resting under her chin and the other waving at him, Chizuru smiled brightly as Chikage walked away.

The waiter set the bowl of breadsticks on the table. “I’ll give you two another minute to look over the menu.” He winked at Chizuru, this time smiling with genuine eyes.

“I’m going to assume that guy was your ex-boyfriend,” Hijikata said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

“Yeah, that guy is like obsessed with me,” she replied, grabbing a breadstick. “But he’s a douchebag and what you did to him was so fucking hot, I could...” Chizuru lowered her eyes in embarrassment, cutting her train of thought.

Hijikata straightened in his seat, his attention piqued with curiosity. “What?”

“I forgot something in my car.”

Chizuru had one knee on top of Hijikata’s legs, the other one anchoring her as it planted on the car floor. She unzipped his pants, then pulled down the waist to reveal his underwear. “Ooh, you’re a boxers kind of guy,” she commented, panting as her hands fondled his cock out of it. She reached for her purse, taking out a condom.

Hijikata wasn’t the type to fuck in public, finding it kind of degrading to do. But the thrill of almost kicking her ex-boyfriend’s ass gave him an adrenaline rush, sending all his blood flowing to his dick.

“We don’t have to do this now,” Hijikata said, moaning as Chizuru slid the condom on his throbbing stick. Chizuru leaned in to kiss him, her ass hovering right above his twitching member. They slid tongues as they tilted their heads, deepening the kiss. It was sloppy, and he could taste the rouge on her lips. But he couldn’t care less, and he continued to swirl his tongue inside her mouth.

“I really, really want to ride you right now,” Chizuru panted, lowering down to grind against him. “And right now, I want to show you my… manual skills while you press my clutch.”

She was soaking wet through her thin panties as he played with her clit. And with a quick push of the fabric to the side, Hijikata inserted his cock inside her.

It had been awhile since he felt the warmth of woman, especially one as beautiful as Chizuru. She trembled and went limp on top of him, groaning into his ear as she continued to move her hips up and down. He grabbed her waist lightly, guiding her as he thrust into her at the same time.

They were nearing the end of their ride, both panting rapidly, neither of them ready to surrender to the other just yet. Hijikata sat up, leaning on his elbows. Chizuru wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingernails digging at the back of his neck. She yelped softly, thighs tightening as she slid up and down a few more times. It was enough for Hijikata, hearing her whisper his name. He finally climaxed,  one hand grasping the leather of his back seat and the other clutching her thigh.

They held each other for a few minutes, letting their breaths settle and calm their bodies down while still connected at the hip.

“Ready to eat dinner?” Chizuru finally broke the silence, lifting her head off his chest.

Hijikata slowly lifted his arm, glancing at his watch. “Yeah. I think Golden Chopsticks is still open.”

They both chuckle at the same time, like they had heard the same joke.

“Did we seriously just dined and dashed?” Chizuru’s chuckle turned into a giggling fit.

“The breadsticks were free,” Hijikata reminded her, then leaned in to give her a small kiss.


End file.
